


Territorial

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Yandere, from a child's perspective, rainstorm, which is not a lot of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "The whites of his eyes swallows his pupils.  Takeshi-ni is scary as fuck.  The older hitman lips are curved pleasantly, even as his voice spews acid, and his eyes scream decapitation."





	Territorial

Lambo’s wide eyes grow even larger.  The whites of his eyes swallows his pupils.  Takeshi-ni is scary as fuck.  The older hitman lips are curved pleasantly, even as his voice spews acid, and his eyes scream decapitation.  That girl is marked for death.

The child can no longer tolerate the situation.  He whimpers, and buries his face into Tsuna-ni’s neck.  He is not crying Dio mio!  He’s six!  He’s definitely _not_!  The Decimo-in-training strokes the cow child’s back.

Lambo snuggles closer but peeks over his big brother’s shoulder to watch.  Takeshi-ni is always interesting unlike ahou-Dera.

“Thank you.” The brunet grins, all his teeth on display.

The girl totters away from her insane sempai.  All she wanted was ask him to deliver her love letter to Gokudera-san.  She trembles from the surface of her skin to the tiniest cell in her body.

The fox’s claws retract.  The boy blinks.  His golden eyes and his smile are the same sweetness as per usual.

“Sorry you had to see that Lambo-chan, Tsuna.” He scratches his cheek.

The cow-printed child wails.  His body trembles much like that girl’s as he burrows himself deeper into his minder’s arms.

“I’m sorry, Lambo-chan.  I didn’t mean to scare you.” The tall brunet pets the little boy’s fluffy hair. “I’ll buy you ice cream, ne?”

The not-so-little boy sobs.  His bottom lip trembles.  The promise of ice-cream from his used-to-be second favourite big brother cannot eclipse his fear.  His cries turn to sniffles trying not to drip snot onto Tsuna-ni’s shirt.


End file.
